Something old and Something new
by Thatx1xchick
Summary: Sequel to Brianna Cullen. Bree tries to find out who she is when she gets a blast from the past and something for the future that could change their lives forever. Warning: fighting sequences, language and family fluff :)
1. Long day

Hey everyone! I didn't get any reviews telling me you wanted a sequal or anything so I guess I'll just start one... Oh and please check out my profile for my poll. You get to vote on what happens to Bree so please go check it out. Anyway on with the story!

Bree's POV

The wedding and reception was perfect and I even got complamented on my mad violin skills. After the reception came the sad part. Mommy and Daddy are leaving for their honeymoon and who knows when they'll be back!? I guess I'm over-reacting but I don't want them to go. I didn't want to ruin their good moods or be rude and ask them not to go so i just kept my mouth shut and my thoughts blocked. I wouldn't even have Jake cause he has late night patrol for the next three weeks. He won't have any time to spend with me because he'll be too tired and I think he should spend some more time with his dad. I know I would want to if I were him. Uhh, my seven year old side wants to cry and beg mommy and daddy to stay but that would be selfish often says my mature side. Ggrrr! This is so frustrating. I just have to choose a side to act on all the time. Seven year old or mature? Decisions, decisions.

"Bree? We're leaving sweetheart," mommy called from downstairs. I sprinted down. She picked me up and hugged me tight. "Bye sweetheart. Be good for grandma and grandpa, okay?" I just shook my head and thought of what I would do with them to satify my dad and block my thoughts. Mom handed me over to daddy who hugged me just as tight as mommy.

"We love you baby girl. We will call you when we get there."

"I love you too," I said as he set me down and with a final wave and good-bye from them, they were gone. I started to get a little sad but I still hadn't decided what to act on yet so I just tried to distract myself by helping grandma Esme in the garden and I asked grandpa Carlisle to read to me. I was hiding my sadness from my grandparents well but it just kept building in me. I don't know why but I just wanted to scream and ball my eyes out. Mommy and daddy called the morning after they had left and were on isle esme and after we talked, they asked to speak to grandma but I couldn't help but listen in. Mommy and daddy said not to eavesdrop because I might misunderstand if I don't know the whole story but they're not here so who cares?

"How is Bree? Has she been behaving herself?" Daddy asked.

"She's been a perfect angel so far. Don't worry so much dear. Bree's perfectly fine. Enjoy your honeymoon. We love you both."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." With that she hung up the phone and back to gardening she went.

My sadness that I had at the beginning turned to angry when a week and a half had past by. I laid in my bed in grandma's house and just thought everything over. I wanted my parents! Mommy said she would never leave me. Did she lie to me? No, she wouldn't do that. I want mommy and daddy now. I decided I wasn't going to be mature about this anymore. I'm seven so I'm gonna act seven.

Esme's POV

THE NEXT MORNING

I looked up from the gardening magazine I had been reading and looked at the clock. 9:01. Time to get Bree up. She would sleep the day away if she could but she would be up all night and that isn't good for her. I made my way up the stairs quickly and knocked on her door softly. I opened it to see her snuggled into her covers. I was sitting on her bed, rubbing her back and nugging her to wake-up.

"Bree? Bree, it's time to get up."

"No..." she moaned. This is odd, normally she just happily got up and played until I had her breakfast made. Maybe she's not feeling well.

"Come on, honey," I tried.

"Stop it!" she said aggrivated. Something is definately wrong.

"Are you feeling alright dear. Are you sick?"

"No, gosh, just leave me alone!" she screamed sitting up in her bed. What's going on?

"Don't shout Bree. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she continued to shout and got up from her bed and stormed downstairs."There I'm up, happy!?" i heard from the living-room. Oh my, this is going to be a long day.


	2. Attitude

**Esme's POV**

"I don't want to!" Bree yelled again.

"Bree, lower your voice. This is the last time I'm telling you," I warned.

All day Bree has had an attitude and I thought it was because she didn't feel well so when Carlisle came home I asked him to check. When he asked her if she was alright she started screaming that she was fine and to leave her alone. I told her to lower her voice and she screamed that she didn't want to. I don't know what wrong with her but she never acted like this before.

**Bree's POV**

Why can't they just leave me alone! I'm fine but they won't believe me. 'What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you sick?' is what I've heard all day. I love them but that is starting to get on my nerves. My mature side is bugging me again but not as much as before saying 'Stop acting selfish. Don't yell and just let your parents have their honeymoon uninterrupted. Your grandparents just care about you.' My grandparents do care about me but I want my mommy and daddy. I wanted my father to love me and want me or at least stay with me but I was mature when he decided to go out or leave and now he's gone and I was alone and scared and all the bad stuff started happening. I don't want it to happen again. I think I'm having separation anxiety or something. Maybe they'll never come back like my father never came back after he left with that nomad. Oh god no, not again.

"I want to go home," I said agitated. Suddenly the phone rang and grandma grabbed it as she spoke.

"No one is at home right now Bree. Your parents will be home on Monday and then you can go home sweetheart. Hello?" I just want to go home and lay in my parents bed, take in their scents. I knew I was never what they wanted. That's why they left for so long, to get away from me. They were never coming back because I ran them off. My mature side whispered 'You're being ridiculous. They're different. They love you.' God it needs to shut up and I. want. to. go. home!

"NO! I want to go home now!" I screamed again. I wanted my parents back. In my mind I was crying. I want to go home and cry.

"Bree! That's enough screaming. You have had an attitude all day and I do not appreciate your tone." grandma scolded. I folded my arms across my chest and looked down at the ground and stomped my foot. Grandma extended the phone to me but when I didn't take it she reported it into the phone.

"Bree, your daddy wants to talk to you," she informed me and tried to put the phone into my hand.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I snapped. She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment and put the phone up to my ear.

"Brianna Elizabeth Cullen, you behave yourself right now." Daddy yelled at me through the phone. I froze. He hadn't yelled at me like this before I mean he scolded me but he never used my full name, ever. They saying my full first name was bad enough. I know I won't last very long without crying cause my throat tightened and it felt like my stomach sank to my knees.

"Your mother and I are almost home and I expect you to apologize to your grandma Esme, young lady. Do you understand me?" he scolded. Tears were coming to my eyes and threatened to fall as they had all week so all I could do was nod and I ran upstairs. The tears did not fall as I expected them to but they were still present in my eyes.

Not even ten minutes had passed since I ran upstairs that I heard and smelt my parents walking up the stairs. Great they come to tell me in person to leave but I hid that thought with ' They're home.'

What should happen next? I put all suggestions in my story. So please review and tell me.


	3. Unexpected

**Bella's POV** _(I know it's been a while)_

"Hello?" Esme answered. I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Hey Esme, it's Bella..." I began but was cut off by shouting in the background.

"No I want to go home now!" Bree screamed from the other side of the phone.

"Bree! That is enough screaming. You have had an attitude all day and I do not appreciate your tone," Esme scolded her, clearly losing her patience.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My sweet Bree was screaming and yelling at her grandmother. All day? Edward and I did not raise her to act that way, especially with Esme. Edward and I decided to come home early to see Bree but I did not expect to hear this when I called to tell them the surprise. Edward could hear it too and he looked just as angry as I was.

"Esme, can you put Bree on please?" I asked. She will not act that way and get away with it.

"She won't take the phone," Esme reported. Edward extended his hand for the phone and I gave it up willingly.

"Tell her I want to speak with her," Edward said into the phone as he drove. I could hear Bree as plain as day on the other end.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" she snapped. I could feel myself getting angrier at her display as same as Edward. I heard what sounded like skin touching the phone making a staticy noise.

"Brianna Elizabeth Cullen, you behave yourself right now," Edward yelled. I only heard silence on the other end.

"Your mother and I are almost home and I expect you to apologize to your grandma Esme, young lady. Do you understand me?" he scolded through the phone. The sound on the other end of the line sounded like when you blow air into the phone making a that weird noise.

"She nodded and ran upstairs. She seems really upset. I hope I wasn't too mean with her," Esme worried.

"No, Esme, she was out of line. I apologize for her behavior. She should know better then that. We'll be home in ten minutes. Ok love you too, bye." Edward ended the call and handed my phone back to me.

"This has been going on all day? I can't believe she could act like that. We taught her better then that, Edward."

"I know. I can't believe it either, Bella."

"What are we going to do, Edward? We can't let her get away with treating Esme and Carlisle like that."

"I know, love. She's never acted like this before so I don't know how to handle it," he admitted. Well, we have ten minutes to think of something.

**Sorry it's sort but I really need an idea for the next chapter so please leave me a suggestion!**


	4. Comfort

**Edward's POV**

We arrived home right on time and I had calmed down tremendously. Bella and I needed to talk to Bree right away to clear this up. After depositing our bags in my old bedroom, we went next door to Bree's and knocked before entering. She snuggled into the covers more as we came nearer.

"Bree, we need to talk," Bella began and Bree's tears spilled like a flood-gate. Her whole body shook as she sobbed. Bella's face turned heart broken at the sight as did my own. I quickly grabbed her up in my arms and held her against my chest as she weakly fought against it.

**Bree's POV**

I heard the knock on my door and curled into my comforter. Here it comes. Here comes the mean words.

"Bree, we need to talk," mommy began. 'We need to talk', right. Like I haven't her that before. I couldn't keep my tears back anymore, the dam holding back my tears broke, all spilling out and crippling my body. Daddy grabbed me up and I was flung into a memory.

_memory_

"Father? Father?" My three year old self exclaimed softly.

"What the hell do you want!?" He screamed at me and I shrunk back.

"I'm thirsty sir," I said about to cry because of the way he shouted at me. My father is set off by the smallest of things.

"Oh dry it up, Bianca!" He continued to scream. He forgot my name again.

"My name is Brianna sir," I corrected but that was a big mistake.

"Your name is whatever I say it is," he yelled.

"But father I..."

"What did you say to me!? You want to argue with me now? What did you just say?!"

"Nothing!" I screamed frightenedly and began to back up.

"Now you wanna lie and backtalk me now, huh?" he said stalking me. I kept backing up till I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oww!" He gripped my shoulders continuing to yell at me as he dragged me outside. I whimpered and cried out but he did not listen.

"Please! Let me go please, please!"

"You want me to let you go then fine, get out of here! I never wanted you in the first place. You're just the little monster that murdered your mother. It was all your fault. Leave now!"

I was shocked and I couldn't move. He started towards me again but stopped and looked at something behind me. I turned to find a women with black hair and red eyes walking up slowly to us with a grin on her face.

"Annie? I thought you were dead?" Annie?

"Apparently I'm not, Johnathan. Oh and please don't let me stop you," she said gesturing towards me. Who's Annie? "You might want to listen to him and get out. He has a look on his face like I might kill him or he might just kill you. No, I'll just kill you." she said mockingly. She hissed at me and I ran, ran as far as I could away from them, away from everything.

_End of Memory_

"No! Don't make me leave. Please, don't leave me again, please." I sobbed into daddy's chest. I don't want to go. I don't want to be alone again.

"Ssh, baby don't cry. We won't leave you. You're staying right here with us," Mommy comforted me, stroking my hair as dad continued to hold me. Could it be true? "Of course it is.' my mature voice answered. I'm just glad they're home. My sobs reduced into just sniffles when daddy readjusted me on his lap.

"You ok now?" I nodded my head and realized he had seen my flash back. He nodded his head. "Everything will be alright. I think someone has separation anxiety." I nodded my head more.

"If us leaving effects you like this all you have to do is tell us and we'll work something out, sweetheart," Mommy said. It's selfish to put your needs above others.

"No it's not. We're here for you when ever you need us baby-girl," daddy vowed.

"Do you promise?" Mommy and daddy both shook their heads and kissed me on the head.

"I'm sorry for acting bad today. I don't know why I did. I'm really sorry. Don't be mad at me anymore."

"We forgive you, baby but maybe you should apologize to grandma and grandpa," Mom suggested. I nodded my head and daddy wiped my access tears from my cheeks. I hopped down and raced to grandma who was in the living-room with grandpa.

**Thank you to nicknames89 for the inspiration and maybe an idea for the next chapter :) Read and Review! please...**


	5. Aunt Alice's house

**Bree's POV**

I'm so bored. Jake is sleeping at his house because of his patrol last night. He had to pay Leah and Seth back for the weeks he skipped out on patrol to be with me, so I can't complain. Daddy had taught me to play the piano in the week he's been back (I'm a fast learner). Mommy has read me all the books in our library at the cottage and even though I love having them around, they won't leave my side for a second anymore. They think I'll go into my separation anxiety or whatever they said again. I feel like I'm being punished for it. 'Be careful what you wish for' popped in my head.

"We're not trying to punish you, Bree," Daddy said to my thoughts. I immediatly felt bad for even thinking it. 'Sorry Daddy.' I thought as I looked down.

"What?" Mommy asked, looking to dad for an explanation.

"She thinks she's being punished for her separation anxiety she experience while we were on our honeymoon," daddy explained and I continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"Oh baby! There's no reason to be sorry. We're not punishing you. We're just over-compansating, I guess. We just don't want you to have your anxiety anymore. I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mommy rambled.

"You can tell us anything, princess. We understand," daddy continued.

"I know and I know your not punishing me. I don't know why I even thought that," I said looking up. 'Control yourself, Brianna!' I screamed at myself.

"You can't control your thoughts and feelings. It's ok really," Daddy reminded me. "Don't beat yourself up about it." I nodded my head and smiled at them. Suddenly the house phone rang and daddy picked it up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" aunt Alice squealed. "There's a thunderstorm coming in four days. You, Bella and my most beautiful niece in?" I giggled as I ease-dropped and daddy raised an eyebrow at me with a small disapproving look. 'Sorry," I mouthed and sat with momma on the couch.

"Of course... I'm sure the outfit you have is fine, Alice... I don't know if that would go over so well." Uh, now I'm just dying to know. "Alright fine. We'll see you at three. Bye," He concluded hanging up the phone. In my head I screamed. 'Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!' Dad just smirked.

"Daaadddyy..." I whinned. "Your killing me."

"Your aunt Alice wants you to spend the week with her and uncle Jasper at their house until the baseball game." Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper's house!

"Oh, can I go? Can I go? Can I go?" I begged.

"If it's alright with your mother," he said in a nodded in her direction. I turned around in her lap and gave her the look that would put puppies to shame.

"Momma, can I go? Please?" She looked down and considered it for a second and looked at me in the eye again.

"Can you handle it?" I nodded my head so enthusiasticly it almost made my head hurt. "Ok then baby, go pack your things," she said sitting me down on my feet. I took off towards my room and I heard them shout in unison.

"No running in the house, Bree!" I giggled and said my small sorry.

I reached my room and pack all my appropriate items for my stay. No doubt aunt Alice will buy me more clothes but I wanted to be prepared. I still remember the first time I was almost forced to go shopping with my dear aunt Alice...

__Memory__

"Come on Alice." Bella wined. She continued applying make-up, ignoring her protests. "Alice, I'm just going to La Push. If she wants to, you can do make-overs with your niece." Oh, great.

"Perfect! Come on, Bree, it will be fun." she said, all but jumping up and down with excitement. Bella and Edward had explained the situation as soon as we got back. Edward was explaining it to Carlisle on their way to a place called La Push and he was very interested by me and how I was a hybrid. I was piled with questions when they found out I could some-what shape-shift. "Oh and Bella take the bag on my bed. You can't go on a 'shopping trip' without getting a few new outfits." Bella nodded reluctantly. "I'll see you later, Bree." she called from the hallway. "OK, bye." I said from the bathroom as I heard her stumbled down the stairs. I could hear her get into her truck and race off.

"Well, now that she's gone we can have some aunt/niece time," Alice said still excited. "Let's start with a small shopping trip." Shopping trip?

"Um, no it's fine. I don't have any money anyway," I said truthfully.

"I'm going to be paying silly," alice said in a small laugh.

She continued to ramble on about what clothes to get me until I heard Edward and Carlisle arrive. I took off done the stairs and ran through the living-room until I was abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw Edward and I backed up hestitantly. I quickly changed my mind when she appeared on the bottom step and I hid behind Edward's leg. She looks like a scary pixie.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I promise." Walking around picking out clothes for who knows how long with a women I just met did not sound like fun. I don't even know Edward very well so I stepped back furthur away from everyone. Where's Bella? I want Bella.

"Bella will be back later," Edward said to my thoughts and I gasped a little forgetting his gift. He just smirked. I have a feeling he's going to be doing that a lot.

"Alice, give Bree some time and then you can go shopping with her but for now just tone it down a bit," Edward continued.

"Ok fine," Alice pouted. I giggled; she's funny. She then gave me a very warm smile. Suddenly, in came the big guy with muscles, uh, Emmett and the blonde, Rosalie.

"So, I heard you can shape-shift," Emmett began. "Can you show me?" Here we go, I thought as I used my gift to appear 25.

"Yes, I can," I said after shifting for almost half an hour. I was getting tired. Alice suddenly looks heart broken as she stares off into space. Edward also looked quite upset as well as he took in Alice's vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked worried from her side.

"Oh, Bella," she said in a sad tone. Is something wrong with Bella? "Edward go to her. She needs you." Something is wrong. Edward stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I called. "I want to come too. Can I come please?"

"Not right now, Bree," Edward said still walking.

"Please, is something wrong with Bella?" I asked but he was always out the door.

"Everything will be alright, dear," Esme comforted.

"Come on, Bree. Let's go do make-overs," said Alice trying to distract me. Make-overs?

__End Memory__

Oh, good times. I actually found shopping and make-overs to be super fun even though for some reason momma hated it. I waited anxiously for aunt Alice and uncle Jasper to arrive by watching The Outsiders with momma and daddy. Johnny dying almost made me cry. It was 2:59 when I heard the sound I was waiting for and it was exactly 3:00 when the door bell rang. I flung the door open and launched myself into my aunt's arms.

"Aunt Alice!"

"Hello most beautiful niece of mine," aunt Alice said in her always chipper voice. "You ready to go?" I nodded my head but struggled to be put down from where she was holding me on her hip. I ran back inside to hug mommy and daddy good-bye and hear there routine questions. "Do you have everything you need? Are you sure you'll be ok? Call if you need us ok?" I agreed to all and uncle Jasper picked me up and flung me on his back and we sprinted to their house.


	6. Shopping trips and Dreams

**Bree's POV**

We arrived in under half an hour and it took less then 2 minutes to put away my clothes. My room or at least for the next four days was perfect. It was huge with glass door's leading to a balcony over-looking the woods. My was on the opposite wall made-up with white, brown and purple, my favorite colors. On the wall beside that was a big and when I say big I mean huge, bookcase with shelves and shelves of books, movies and music with a sterio on the 3rd shelf up. I opened the double doors on the wall with no windows and found it was a closet but all the shelves and bars were bare of anything. That's odd, normally when I open a closet they are packed full. Looking over the room one more time I noticed it looked like my dad's room at my grandparent's house but with alterations and differences. Turning back to the closet I notice a single door around the corner and in the back. A hidden door? So, cool but what I found inside was even cooler. It was a music room with a grand piano and even a little violin in the corner on a stand with shelves underneath that I found contained music paper and everything I needed. The only thought in my head was wow.

"So, what do you think," I heard someone behind me say. I jumped and turned around to meet aunt Alice standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I love it aunt Alice!" I said as I hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome but we have to go shopping to fill your new closet," she said with a little more excitement then I would have. Don't het me wrong, I love shopping with aunt Alice but to buy enough stuff for that closet will take forever or at least seven hours and knowing Alice it will be much longer then that but before I could protest I was in her arms and out the door.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"That was fun, right?" Aunt Alice asked around the bags of clothes that spilled from the back and in between the driver's seat and the passager's seat.

"oh, yeah aunt Alice but do I really need all this stuff?"

"Of course you do!" I just smiled and rolled my eyes. We were home five minutes later and It was eleven o'clock. Uncle Jasper greeted us back and began taking the bags inside.

"oh gosh it's really late. I put up this and you get ready for bed," she said taking the first pile of bags upstairs.

I grabbed one of the bags and looked inside. T-shirts, ok. I chose a random one and search the bag next to it for pajama pants. No, skirts. I had to look through tree more before I found what I needed. I quickly changed in the downstairs bathroom and sat down on the couch. I could feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier until I drifted off to sleep.

__Dream__

I was alone in the woods. I stood alone in the rain until I saw myself stop abruptly from running. My younger self had tears running down her face. She stopped and sank low against a tree and threw her bag to the side and slowly cried herself to sleep. I felt weird watching myself as if that wasn't me and I was watching a broken hearted little girl just lay down and cry. Out of no where came a man who's face I could not see and he bent low over her body.

"Well, look who I found Annie," he said menisingly. Out from the forest came Annie, the Annie from my past. Wait, then that man must be Father. He reached to pick me up or shake me awake, I didn't know.

"Bree!" I heard mommy's voice call from far away.

"Damn! Little b**** has protection now."

"Don't worry we'll get her later," Annie said in a hushed voice.

"But we need her to..."

"Not now. Come on, let's go!" Annie said as they took off running.

"Brianna.." I heard mom tried again and she was really close now. The rain still poured as the searched dragged on for me. The wind blew hard, shaking bushes and tree limbs but one patch of bushes did not move at all and mom saw it. There was something holding it in place and that was my younger self. She barled over and fell to her knees, uprooting the bushes as she scavenged. My brown hair caught her eye and then my pale face as rain drops slid down littler me's cheeks. She took me into her arms and hugged her. My hair was knotted and coated with mudd and leaves as well as my designer pj's Alice had bought me back then. Mommy held young me in front of her and called my name softly.

"Bree?" my eyes fluttered slighly and I answered as my younger self answered, "Mommy?" Then my eyes closed and little me fell back asleep.

"Edward!" Momma screamed and stood up with liitle Bree tucked into her arms. He was at her side in half a second. Holding her carefuly Mom bent down and picked up my bag that was discarded a few feet away.

"Call everyone and tell them we found her. Tell them to meet us at the house, especially Carlisle." She ordered. They sprinted home after the calls. I stood alone again until I heard a faint call. "Bbrreeee? Bree? Wake up, sweetie."

__End Dream__

I woke then in my bed, which uncle Jasper must have put me in, with aunt alice shaking me slightly.

"You have to get up now. Sorry but it's almost 10 am." I groaned but got up and got gressed anyway. One thing dominated my thoughts this morning, 'Was that real or was it fake?'


	7. Weird Dreams

**Thank you to all who reviewed. You make my day! This chapter is dedicated to my number one reviewer nicknames89 :)**

**Bree's POV**

I was sitting alone in my secret music room. I was trying to get my dreams to leave my thoughts but it wasn't working out for me. Was my dream real or was it just that, a dream? I shouldn't thing much about it. It could mean nothing and my imagination is getting the best of me. What if it is real? Could it be that it really happened and I heard this all in some sort of deep sleep. My subconscious could have forced me to forget to protect myself from such a bad memory. I even had another dream last night.

__Flash back of Dream__

"Mark!" a man called. This time I was not in the woods or even a place I remembered but instead a warehouse or factory of some kind. I was alone with three men, one of which was my father Johnathan which some call him by his real name Mark.

"Mark, man, what am I going to do?" the man asked.

"First off, Richard, you need to tell me what the hell you're talking about," father demanded.

"Karen's pregnant, brother. How is this even possible?" Richard demanded.

"My women's pregnant too and trust me if I knew I would tell you but I don't."

"I wanted to get rid of the damn thing. I don't want to be a father! She said we can't get rid of it because she has already went to the hospital to terminate it but nothing worked."

"These monsters," said the third man finally,"are going to kill their mother's to be born into this world, including my Haley."

"Vincent, you don't mean Haley..." Richard began.

"That's exactly what I mean," Vincent finished.

"We can't let these creatures kill them," father decided.

"Of course not!" Vincent yelled. "Haley would prove to be useful as a vampire and so will your mates. We must eliminate them as soon as possible." I gasped realizing they were my uncles and that there were others like me, a vampire/ human hybrid or I was the only one who survived.

__End flash back of Dream__

I don't understand. What does this all mean? Is this true as well or am I going crazy with my dreams? Suddenly I wasn't alone in my music room.

"Oh, hey uncle Jasper," I said calming myself down.

"Bree, are you alright? Your emotions were all over the place. What's wrong?" he asked very concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. He gave me that 'Yeah right' look and I sighed.

"Really it's nothing. I was just thinking of a weird dream I had last night," I admitted.

"What was it about?" I tried to feel as happy as I could and said, "uh, nothing." hoping he would drop it. He just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get it. Was it about Jake?" Jake?

"Uh, yeah, Jake," I said since he gave me an excuse he would believe. "But, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, alright but I'm here if you ever need or want to talk to someone," he informed me. I smiled kindly and nodded as he turned and left. Why would he think I would have dreams about Jake? I mean I do but how would he know that? Most of my dreams about Jake is him and I on the beach when we were older, well I was older and he was his perfect self. I dream that he and I will always be best friends forever. I have one weird uncle Jasper but I love him anyway.


	8. Alive

**Thanks for the patience with me guys. I just felt so lazy last weekend it was insane and i'm sorry it's short but next chapter will be super long for you to make it up to you. btw italics= meaning of the flowers ;) **

**Jasper's POV** (just for you nicknames98!)

I smiled as I sat watching her. My love, my life, my wife, my beautiful Alice. She danced in her strides as she rearranged flowers and vases for the third time this morning. She was radiant and all I could do was sit and watch, soaking in her good mood making our atmosphere light and happy. I like this feeling. Some call it love but the feelings I contain for my Alice cannot be suppressed in such a small word. No such word could ever exist no matter how long I live.

**Alice's POV**

Mixed Zinnias _(thoughts of an absent friend)_? Yellow begonias_ ( be cautious, deep thinking)_? Pink adonis _(sad memories)_? Yellow begonias with mixed Zinnias and Adonis? Bree was playing around with the flowers yesterday. I had finally finished with the flower arrangments by 6:27 and it was still too early to wake up Bree. Time can not move any slower can it? I listened for a sign she would wake up soon but again all I heard was her breathing and searching the future just gives me headaches. But what I could see was that we were going to have that thunderstorm. I couldn't wait because Bree's just going to look so cute in her outfit...

**Bree's POV**

I tossed and turned as I dreamed. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up with my dreams.

_Dream_

This time I was at the house my father and I had before he and the nomad Annie sent me away.

"Good _she's_ gone," Annie exclaimed.

"And you're back," father said pleased as he moved toward her.

"How I missed you Johnny. It's a good thing your brother changed me or I would be dead."

"My brother changed you? I haven't seen him since his little monster was born just before that thing almost killed you," father said but was cut off with a kiss from Annie.

"I expected our child to be better then that. What did you call her anyway? Bianca? Britney?" Annie questioned. Annie's my mother?

"She insisted on Brianna or whatever I called her once but she is unimportant at the moment. With the clan complete and with my brothers' gifted offspring we shall put an end to the Volturi."

"Yes, but we must be wise about this. We can not afford one mistake or it's all over."

"We'll need to be diguised and I'm sure my brother's child will be useful with it's power to block us from Aro," father continued.

"Was our offspring gifted as well?"

"Not that I saw," father answered truthfully. My power was something I hid from everyone especially him. This all too much for me. I want to wake up now. I need to wake up now!

End Dream

My eyes suddenly flew open but I saw nothing. I relized it was really early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. I sat up quickly, not wanting to go back to sleep to see anymore. My mothers alive? She already hates me then again I did kill her but it still hurt. My throat tightened and moister glazed my eyes. Cold hands enclosed me in a hug when I hear,

"What's wrong darlin'?"

"Did you have a bad dream?"aunt Alice questioned after uncle Jasper. I only shook my head as the first tears fell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head in a negative guesture.

"It's alright darlin'. Don't be sad. It's only a dream." uncle Jasper comforted. From what he knew it was only a dream but I felt it was much more then that. Somethings about to happen but what?


	9. Baseball games gone Wrong

**Bree's POV**

"Come on, Bree!" aunt Alice yelled from downstairs. I had just put on my clothes and finished getting ready for the day.

"Coming aunt Alice!" I yelled back. When I arrived downstairs, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper were in their baseball outfits too (just like in twilight and Bree looks like a little Bella in Alice's clothes).

"Alright time to go," she announce as she turned opened the door and we sprinted to the field. The wind whipped my face as we ran and the trees turned to blurs. I love running; this is the time I clear my head. Ok so my mother's alive. My biological parents hate me. I could have hybrid cousins out there somewhere unless, of course, they were killed. I hope they weren't but I wouldn't be surprised if they were. It's not like father hasn't tried starving me to death before and I hide too well for him to physically hurt me...too much. I pray their still alive. They need me for something and it's most likely to disguise them from the Volturi even though I have no idea how they found out about my gift but I can't think of this anymore; we're almost to the field. 'Just tell mommy and daddy about it. They can help you.' I thought for a split second but then trashed that idea. Whatever was going on, I had to deal with it myself and do it quickly. We burst through the trees to the baseball field.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled as I saw them. Mom turned just in time to catch me as I flung myself into her arms.

"Hey, Bree. Did you have fun?" Mommy asked. I nodded my head.

"I missed you," I said as I hugged her. 'I missed you too, daddy.' I added in my thoughts and stretched to give him a hug.

"We missed you too, baby-girl," daddy said letting me down. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell aunt Rosalie envied mommy for having me and I felt a bit sad until uncle Emmett spoke up.

"Alright let's get to picking the teams!" Team one was Mommy, aunt Alice, uncle Emmett, and me. Team two was Daddy, aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, and Grandpa. Grandma, of course, was the catcher/umpire.

Aunt Alice was pitching and the rest of our team was in the field. Grandpa was up to bat and hit it high in the air. Uncle Emmett went for it the same time I did. We nearly collided but I jumped up to his sholder pushing him down and catching the ball. Uncle Emmett landed with a thud and he cursed as every laughed. I threw the ball back to aunt Alice and we continued the game.

It was our turn back in the field after uncle Emmett was tagged out by uncle Jasper. I took back my spot in the outfield. I felt so strange as if I was being watched but not. It was more like being hunted. This feeling was too big to ignore. I scanned the forest behind me and saw nothing.

"You alright, Bree?" My southern uncle asked. Hearing his odd question, everyone turned to me. My feeling were out of control; I felt afraid, anxious, and worried all at the same time.

"Mommy," I called out, " I need to leave. We all do."

"What's going on?" mom asked as she crouch to my level.

"Somethings coming," was all I said.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked as everyone stood closer to me.

"I don't know. I feel like something is coming," I said honestly.

"How do you know something is coming," Daddy asked very concerned as everyone else appeared to feel the same. I hesitated and looked up guilty at everyone.

"I'm sorry." Everyone looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Aunt Alice questioned.

"I've been hiding something from you and uncle Jasper and I'm sorry," I said honestly.

"What is it?" Uncle Jasper wondered.

"I started having these dreams the last four nights I stayed with aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. I dreamed about the night I ran away and I saw my father and Annie found me first but when they heard you calling for me they ran off. They said they needed me for something and that they would get me later. Then the next night it was about my uncles and my father talking before I was born and my uncles mates were pregnant too. They hated all of us because we were going to kill our mothers and they need them for their possible powers. Then the next night I...I didn't sleep. I was so scared I would have the dreams again," my voice was breaking even more as I explained.

"Ssh... it alright. No need to be scared. They're just dreams," mommy comforted and hugged me tight. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry about keeping this from you. I didn't now what to do; I didn't know if it was real or not but I know it is," I apologized.

"How?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I just do. I also had another dream about..." I began until rustling in the trees stopped me. Everyone stood protectively in front of me as they emerged.

**(This was where I was going to end it but here's a little bit more for my fans)**

They hadn't changed at all as my father and mother entered the clearing.

(the url for her mother's image is very long so sorry. imgres?q=beautiful+women+with+black+hair&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=t5yowCwgLC8eUM:&imgrefurl= royalty-free-stock-images-beautiful-dark-hair-woman-image23033899&docid=MLDHd-y3dbEoM&imgurl= . &w=316&h=450&ei=IcpoUPWxFImg9QSC2IBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=168&vpy=286&dur=5962&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=123&ty=185&sig=116645710117769789517&page=1&tbnh=119&tbnw=84&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0,i:110)

I cringed when they looked at me. My family growled and suddenly they were not alone. Then came Richard and Vincent with their mates and three children. One of the girls had blond hair which reminded me of aunt Rosalie and that girl stood close to the only boy who had short dark hair. The last child, who was a girl, had short black hair with blue eyes.

"Can we help you?" Grandpa demanded after a moment of silents.

"We came for her," Father answered, pointing a finger at me. I backed up a step afraid of the man I once called father.

"That's not happening!" Mommy growled.

"That is my child! She is coming with us!" father demanded. I could tell saying the word 'child' was difficult for him. He was use to calling me more vile names.

"Wrong! She is ours now!" Daddy insisted.

"Give her to us and we won't hurt you," Annie said. Uncle Emmett scoffed, as did most of my family.

"Brianna! Come!" father ordered. A long lost forgotten feeling of fear set in, telling me to obey.

"N..n..no father," I quivered. He shot me a death glare.

"Brianna, come here now!" Mother scolded but with more anger then a parent should ever use when speaking to their child.

"No," I said strongly this time.

"Remember your place," Father ordered through his teeth. I heard everyone's teeth grind at that and loud snarls.

"Come back to us," mother continued with 1% less venom in her voice.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," aunt Rose snapped.

"I'm her mother! She belongs to me! Brianna Elizabeth Tanner! Come. here. now!" Annie yelled. This made me angry.

"No you're not! You are nothing to me. My name is Brianna Elizabeth Cullen and I'm not going anywhere!" I said with fury in my eyes. Slowly the three children side stepped away from their parents and the girl with short hair gave me a small smile and stared at aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, giving them a smile and a wave. They looked confused. The girl whispered something low into the other girls ear that I doubt their parents even heard. They must not know who they're dealing with if they are dividing up opponents if this comes down to a fight. we won't hurt them though. They're seven just like me.

The adults suddenly stepped towards me and then the fight began.


	10. Aweful

**Bree's POV**

The adults suddenly stepped towards me and then the fight began. Father rushed straight to me but was stopped by daddy. Mother was also battling with Mommy and Vincent and his mate took on uncle Jasper and aunt Alice. Uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie fought with Richard and his mate while Grandma and grandpa helped out where they could. The three children ran towards me, and I braced myself for the attack. They stopped right in front of me and did nothing. My forehead creased in confusion. Giving me a warn smile, the girl with short hair flung her arms at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but all I felt was...a hug?

"Oh, Brianna! It's so good to meet you!" she said in her soprano voice. I opened my eyes when she let go and the other girl hugged me, the boy didn't hug me but that might just be a guy thing. I'm so confused.

"I'm... um, you can call me Tami. This is Natalie and her twin Tyler," The girl with short hair said. I'm still confused. Why are they not attacking me or defending their parents.

"Ha, look Natalie they're losing!" Tyler laughed. Why would he laugh about that? I know I want my biological parents to lose but why do they? I turned to see what was going on and saw only my father and mother where left but only for a second until mommy and daddy finished them off. My family then surrounded us and looked curiously at Tami, Natalie and Tyler. The twins looked afraid but Tami just smiled.

"What do we do now Carlisle? We can't kill them," aunt Rosalie questioned.

"I don't know. We just killed their parents but they don't seem to care and they didn't attack Bree."

"Why is that?" uncle Emmett asked and Tyler spoke up.

"We would never hurt our own cousin," he said and everyone turned to face them.

"And we're glad you killed our parents," Natalie finished.

"Why?" uncle Jasper asked.

"They were awful! It's not like they were parents of the year. They tried killing us countless time during our seven years," Tami announced and Grandma cover her mouth with her hand at that.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't help but want to go scoop the girl up in my arms and tell her that everything was alright and not to worry. Jasper looked at me with questionable eyes and then to Rosalie who stared at Tyler and Natalie. What's going on? I never felt this way before.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking the girl with dark hair. She smiled wide.

"I'm Tamika Nicole Tanner but you can call me Tami," she said stepping towards me.

"And your names?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm Tyler Scott Tanner," the boy answered.

"And I'm Natalia Grace Tanner," the girl finished.

"What beautiful names," Rosalie said.

"We are going to go now everyone. Everything seems to be under control," Carlisle said and he, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Bree left.

"What are we going to do now?" Natalia asked Tami.

**Sorry to cut it short but I have to get ready for school. Review please. **


	11. Big Day

**Alice's POV**

"Don't worry. My visions have never been wrong before," Tami answered.

"Visions," I asked.

"I can see the past, present and future and even send my visions to people if I chose," she answered.

"Well, then you know who we are and what we can do?" Jasper asked. Tami nodded and smiled.

"I know all about your histories and your family," Tami said in her naturally chipper voice. "Tyler has the ability to move things with his mind. Natalie can blow things up or freeze things. Our parents were quite impressed with our powers. We were never to go anywhere without them."

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Rosalie asked very concerned. Natalia just looked down.

"No, ma'am. We're all alone," Tyler answered. Rosalie looked to Emmett hopefully.

"If you'd like, you both may stay with Emmett and I," she quickly offered. Natalia's head snapped up.

"Really!" Natalia half screamed.

"Of course. We would love to have you," Rosalie insisted with a smile.

"Don't feel obligated to take us just because our parents are dead. We can survive on our own," Tyler said angrily.

"We don't. We just want..." Rosalie began.

"Stop. We don't need you to pity us!" Tyler yelled at Rosalie.

"Stop it Tyler. Show her some respect, just because mother and father are dead doesn't mean you have the right to be rude," her twin told him.

"Your right. I'm sorry," Tyler apologized.

"It's alright. I understand," Rosalie replied.

"Well how about we get outta here and get home," Emmett suggested. They all agreed and ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"What about you Tami? What do you see happening?" Jasper asked. She smiled wider.

"I can show you if you'd like," she said waiting for an answer. Jasper and I looked at one another and nodded back to her. Suddenly I was overcome with a vision.

_Vision_

I was rearranging the living-room when Bree, Natalia, and Tyler came running in.

"Run, Bree," Natalia yelled laughing. Bree laughed, vanishing threw the open glass sliding door as Natalia and Tyler chased her. I just smiled and turned back to my work. I didn't hear a crash so I was content.

"Hey, now ya'll shouldn't run in the house," Jasper said half-heartedly, coming up behind me.

"Hello, darlin'."

"Hey, where's..." I heard a scattering sound from upstairs in that moment. Jasper and I ran up the stairs and into the room beside Bree's. The scene before us was Tami scrambling to get to her feet with a broken vase all over the floor.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked worried as I looked her over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I'm so..." Tami began to apologize and she seemed to want to cry.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. We aren't angry just be more careful alright?" Jasper said helping her to her feet and into his arms and carrying her downstairs.

"Ok," she said as the rest of the children walked in.

"You three need to get ready. Bree, Bella and Edward will be here in ten minutes and you two, your mom and dad will be here in fifteen," I said and they ran off. My cell suddenly rang and I could hear Rosalie on the other end in the vision.

"Are my kids ready?"

"Almost. They should be ready about 30 seconds before you get here," I answered.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Alright bye, Rose." The vision suddenly sped up to when Rosalie and Emmett arrived.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the twins said in unison.

"Hey munchkins," Emmett said picking them up in a hug and setting them down. "Hey there Tami!" he said crushing her in a hug. She giggled to the best of her ability but Emmett's hug was too tight.

"Emmett, do not break her," I said.

"Now would I break one of my favorite nieces?" he said innicently. Jasper and I just laughed and shook our heads. I collected her in my arms and the vision ended.

_End Vision_

"That's what I saw when my parents asked me to search to see how the battle for Bree would go so I knew they would lose. I just wanted this vision to come true...I... It's what I wanted for a long time but I don't want you to feel as though you have to. I, I understand if you don't." she said getting emotional. I nudge Jasper so he would calm her down.

"It's alright," Jasper said as he sent her a calming feeling.

"You must be tired, honey," I said when she rubbed under her eye.

"It's been an exhausting day maybe we should go home now," Jasper advised. I nodded and tried to pick Tami up but, what seems out of habit, she flinched back. I tried leaving my arms open for her and she took the invitation and ran home.

Wow what a day. Let see, we played baseball. I hit a home run and my family battled a coven of crazy vampires. Oh and I have a child now. It's a pretty normal day in the life of a future-seeing fashionista Vampire, right?


	12. Sissy?

**Natalia's POV**

I can't believe it. We're free from them. They can't hurt us anymore. I kinda feel bad for being happy, no ecstatic, that my parents are dead. No not really. They were horrible to us and they used us. Tami showed me her visions and I want them to come true so bad, I would do anything. Our parents never loved us, just our powers. They weren't even good fighters; the Cullen clan took them out in a matter of minutes. How sad is that? We're better fighters then them and we're seven years old. Our biological parents don't matter anymore, Tyler and I have a new family now.

"Hey, Nat. What are you thinking about?" Tyler asked and I just shook my head.

"You wanna go play?" I asked with a mischevious smile. He copied my look.

"Sure sissy," He answered and we went out the door of Rosalie and Emmett's house.

**Rosalie's POV**

I have kids. I have always prayed for a baby but I was blessed with so much more. It's been three weeks since we played baseball and everyone was adjusting just fine. Bella and Edward were happy to be an aunt and uncle and Esme and Carlisle were well over-joyed to have three more grandchildren to spoil. Alice and Jasper took parenthood wonderfully and their little girl is simply amazing. It seems as though Emmett was born to be a loving father and me... I love my kids as if I carried them for nine months and gave birth to them myself. They haven't given anyone titles yet such as daddy, uncle, aunt, grandma, grandpa, Mommy, etc. but I won't pressure them into it. They'll come around...eventually. I could hear them talking from the living-room as I moved vases around in the hall.

"You wanna go play?" I heard Natalie ask.

"Sure, sissy," Tyler answered. Sissy? I have never heard him say that before. I pondered on that thought until Alice came skipping in the back door.

"Rosalie! You'll never guess what happened."

"You found the cutest outfit online?" I guessed.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Hold on Alice. Emmett?" I called.

"Yea babe?"

"Can you watch Tyler and Natalia while I talk to Alice?"

''I'm on it."

"Ok Alice, what is it?" I asked turning back to her.

**_Sorry for the shortness but I have to know. What do you thing Alice is going to say? What are the children 'playing'? Review! please..._**


	13. Instinct

**Rosalie's POV**

"You wanna go play?" I heard Natalie ask.

"Sure, sissy," Tyler answered. Sissy? I have never heard him say that before. I pondered on that thought until Alice came skipping in the back door.

"Rosalie! You'll never guess what happened."

"You found the cutest outfit online?" I guessed.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Hold on Alice. Emmett?" I called.

"Yea babe?"

"Can you watch Tyler and Natalia while I talk to Alice?"

''I'm on it."

"Ok Alice, what is it?" I asked turning back to her.

"I just had a vision about the kids. You might wanna..." before Alice could even finish I heard a ca-motion from outside.

**Emmett's POV**

I made my way outside to watch the little munchkins on request of Rosalie. From what I saw from outside they were not getting along very well.

Nat looked to Tyler and gave him a sharp nod like Carlisle when he was practising to fight the newborns. Tyler copied her and then they were at it. They were play fighting. Tyler rushed Natalie but Nat slid under him at the last moment. She hopped up and spun around trying to take him out with a swing but Ty ducked out of the way and took her arm and launched her into the air and she landed with a thud. I had to stop this right? They are gonna hurt each other. Nat suddenly flung her hands out and the ground where Ty was looked like it was hit with a mini bomb. Ty moved just in time.

"So that's how you wanna play? Fine," he said moving his eyes to something and then at Natalia. A rock came hurdling at her and it was wasn't little either. She froze it in mid air and the fight came closer to me where I could grab them both before they did any damage to another.

"Hey! No more fighting. Tell me what's going on here," I demanded, letting go of them.

"We were just playing until she decided she wanted to use her power. Sore loser."

"Jerk! That really hurt!" Natalia yelled back at him.

"Stupid!"

"Meanie!"

Before I could say anything on the subject, Rosalie came out looking displeased.

"Why do I hear fighting out here?"

"It's her fault!'' Tyler screamed pointing an accusing finger at Natalia.

"No, it's not! It's your fault!'' she yelled back smacking his hand away causing Tyler to stumble back and Tyler pushed her. I stepped in between before another fight ensues.

"Ok, stop. One, we do not hit one another. And two, we do not call each other names like this. Now can you guys work this out and apologize or do you need to go to your rooms to calm down?" Rosalie said looking from one twin to the other. Wow, she's really good at this mom thing. Neither said a word.

"Well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Tyler," Natalie began to our pleasure. Tyler just huffed and looked down, crossing his arms. I nugged him and he looked up. I moved my eyes expectantly in Nat's direction and he opened his mouth to protest up he shut it because of the look I gave him.

"I'm sorry, Natalia."

"Good, now you can go play inside; it's getting dark out," Rosalie said. Both kids ran inside getting along just fine like they had made a truce.

"You were amazing, babe. How did you know what to do?"

"Instinct, I guess. I don't know." she admitted and we heard Tyler and Natalie calling from the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie and Tyler yelled at the same time. So much for their truce. We rolled our eyes but on the inside we were bursting with love and happiness at our titles; Rose has been waiting a long time to hear that. We went back inside to be with our little trouble making munchkins.

**I think this will be the last Emmett and Rosalie POV's but if you want I can continue with a little more of them but I'm going to really focus on Alice, Jasper and Tami. Let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks!**


	14. Nothingness

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie rushed out quite quickly before I could warn her but I think she'll know what to do. I just rolled my eyes and left but left a note so she didn't worry.

_To Rosalie,_

_Came to warn you. I got a couple of glimpes of a vision while hunting with Jasper and Tami but it seems like you have everything under control._

_love you sissy ;)_

_Alice_

I ran back to the house to be greeted by Jasper.

"Welcome back, darlin'," he said as he kissed me.

"Where's Tami?" I asked looking around. Nope, she's not in here.

"She's up in her room." I just smiled.

"I'll go check on her," I responded heading up the stairs.

I arrived at her door and knock. I didn't hear an answer. My forehead scrunched up in concern and entered anyway. I didn't see her when I walked in so I checked the closet and hidden room she had like Bree's but she had nothing in it yet nor was she in there. Ok don't freak out. She has to be here somewhere, right?

I double checked everything, her bed, under her bed, in the closet between the clothes, and I even checked the bathroom. I checked the spare bedrooms, Bree's room and closet and my room and closet, hoping she was just playing with my clothes. Nothing.

Oh, my god! Where's my baby? From what I smelt she hadn't been here for more then a minute or two so how did I miss her leave? Did she run away like Bree had once? I couldn't think of a reason she would want to leave but that didn't mean she didn't have on. All feeling drained from me and was replaced with a feeling of queasiness and a nothingness inside me. This is all my fault for going to Rosalie's instead of hunting with her. She doesn't like being here? I have to find her; I just have to.

"JASPER!"

**Ooh****, Tami's missing? Where do you think she is? Review and tell me so I will reveal the answer to the game Find Waldo or in this case 'Find Tami'. Oh and please don't forget my poll. You can choose up to five of the choices! **


	15. Finding Tami

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers. I hate cliffhangers myself but It seems when I get to that part my muse just leaves me so I apologize again and I swear this chapter is no cliff hanger :) Thank you for all the support. I feel like I'm forcing the story so I'll be taking a little break from writing for a little bit. It won't be a month or anything like that. So anyway I give you the answer to Find Tami.**

**Alice's POV**

"JASPER!'' I screamed. He was at my side the next moment.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"She's gone, Jasper. Tami's not here."

"Don't worry. We'll fine her, Alice. I promise you," he vowed and we took to the search for our missing daughter. I called Bella and Edward hoping she ran off to play with her cousin.

"Hello?" Bella answered happily.

"Bella! Is Tami there?"

"No, she's not. Why? What's going on Alice?"

"Oh bella, I can't find her in the house. She was here not even five minutes ago. Help me please, I'm freaking out," I said as I sobbed tearlessly.

"Ok, edward and I will ask bree and search our neck of the woods. We'll call you if we have anything."

"Thank you," I said as I hung up the phone. I looked to jasper who had just got off the phone with Emmett. He shook his head sadly. Oh, god help me.

**Tami's POV**

I sat quietly in my room and to tell you the truth. It's completely boring! I hate it. I know. I'll go outside and play. I got up and opened my window springing from it and landing gracefully on the wet ground. I ran to the forest where I had always felt at home. I especially love streams and big trees to play in. Too bad Ty, Nat and Bree aren't here to play with me it would be even better. Alice hadn't come home yet and Jasper was downstairs reading a civil war book. Alice didn't tell me why she left but that she had to talk to Rosalie. Oh well, she'll be back later. Maybe we can go shopping online again. That was fun. Finally coming upon a river I stopped. It was between two mini cliffs. The other side is some kind of Indian Reservation or something; I don't know. I danced my way down the rocks to get closer to the water, to touch it. It was cold but I liked it. I proceded to make leaf boats to race down the river as I sat. I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. I looked around and saw no one but the rustling trees. I double checked and saw a pair of black eyes looking out at me from across the river. I stared and it stared back at me but when I blinked it was gone. Ok that's not weird.

**Alice's POV**

We were ten minutes into our search when I felt my phone buzz.

"Hello?" I said not bothering to look at the number.

"Alice," Seth Clearwaters voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I know this is going to sound weird but I just saw what looked like a mini you playing by the river by our land," he reported. A mini me? Tami!

"Oh thank you so much Seth! I owe you a lot," I said and ended the call for a very confused Seth. Jake didn't tell him about Tami, Tyler and Natalia or Bree didn't tell him. Right now I don't care. I know where my baby is.

"Jasper," I yelled and he came running.

"What is it? Did you find her?"

"No, but I know where she is. Let's go." We ran as fast as we could to the river to our baby-girl. We ran at such speeds, it felt as though my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. We broke from the last of the tree's and looked around. We didn't see her on the edge of the cliff.

"Tami!" I yelled. I didn't hear anything for about six seconds.

"Hey!" I heard from below. I peered down the river and she was on the Quiliett's side. My eyes widen but I was relieved to find her.

"Come here baby," I said reaching my arms toward her. She abandoned her little game and jumped over the water, climbed the side and ran into them.

**Tami's POV**

I was racing my leaf boats when I heard my name being called.

"Tami!" The voice sounded distressed. I looked up and saw it was Alice and Jasper. I smiled. They can play with me now.

"Hey!" I said happily and then she spotted me. Her eyes widened but she also looked relieved.

"Come here, baby," she said exstending her arms to me. I abandoned the boat race and jumped the river, climbed the mini cliff and jumped into her arms.

"Oh baby, I was so scared." Scared? Why would she be scared?

"We didn't know where you were Darlin'. You can't go off like that," Jasper said half stern and half worried. They were worried about me? My parents never really cared wither I went missing as long as I didn't bother them and I did what they told me to do.

"Don't you go running off like that without asking one of us. Do you understand me? You scared mommy." Mommy? she wanted to be my mommy. I never called my real parents mommy and daddy, not even father and mother. It was always Sir and Ma'am to them. Mommy? I think I could get used to that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mommy," I apologized. She crushed me into a hug and sobbed tearlessly. I reached my hands out to Jasper after she released me.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I love you," I said looking from one parent to the other.

"We love you to baby-girl," Mommy said.

"Come on lets go back home. We have to call everyone," Daddy said as we turned and ran. Call everyone?

**For those of you expecting another chapter soon sorry. My internet is messed up right now and I don't know when it'll be fix. I'm using the computer at school for this so sshhhh. :) I have the next chapter written and as soon as my internet is fix I will upload. Thanks!**


	16. Pixi sticks

**Tami's POV**

I can hardly believe my luck. Half a year ago I was fighting for my life costantly. Always traveling and never slowing down. Parents who hated and dispized me are now gone and they have long been replaced with the two most wonderful people. They rarely get mad and I don't have to prove anything to them. I love them with all my heart. They except me for who and what I am and I will be forever thankful for that. Before I always wished to be someone else, someone different. Someone people would want, could want. I dreamed about it, prayed for it, yerned for it with every fiber of my being and always expected it to be nothing more then a fantasy, a dream. I now realize dreams can come true if I just work for it.

- Tamika Nicole Hale

I finished signing my name and hid my journal back between two books on the shelf. Hiding it in plain sight. In Plain Sight? Isn't that a television show? I wonder what's on? Maybe Bree can come over and watch a movie with me. It can be like a slumber party! Natalie can come too! I'll even let ty come if he wants. He probably won't though.

"Mommy!" I yelled as I ran out my bedroom door and to the living-room. Mom and dad were huddled on the couch with mommy in daddy's lap. It would be cute if it weren't my parents. I skidded to a stop in front of them and smiled wide at them. They both smiled back and they chuckled a bit.

"Yes, baby?" Mommy asked not moving from her spot. Activate little kid charm.

"Can Bree and Natalie come over and have a slumber party with me?" I asked with my sweetest voice and I even batted my eye lashes a couple times. I swung from the ball of my feet to the tips of my toes and back while they thought about it. They looked to each other so I clasped my hands together and put it up to my face.

"Please? Please momma? Daddy?" I said putting the puppy dog eyes in affect.

"Alright darlin'."

"Yay!" I squeeled as I ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bree? Hey would you like to come over tonight? It'll be just like a sleep-over."

"Uh, sure. I'll ask and I'll call you back."

"Awesome, bye." I hung up and was dialing the next number.

"Hello?"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you and Nat want to come stay the night at my house?"

"Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of girls all night?

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"How?"

"You'll just have to see won't you?" I said mysteriously, trying to intice him to come.

"Ok, fine. I'll have Nat call you back later.'' Yes! I tried to think up ideas for things we can do while they're here as I was waiting to hear back from them. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. My smile widened and I ran downstairs once again.

"Bree!" I screamed as I lept at her.

"Hey, Tami," She responded quietly, trying to break from my tight embace. I giggled and released her.

"Tyler and Natalia will be here in 2 minutes," I said excitedly pulling her upstairs.

"So, um what do people do at slumber parties?" She asked.

"You'll see." I sat her stuff down on my bed and turned back to her. She looked around unsure of what to do. There was a a silence, the akward kind, so I motioned for her to follow me downstairs. Bree can be socially akward sometimes By the time we arrived back where we began Tyler and Natalia were walking in with uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie.

"Hey, shorties," uncle Emmett boomed. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

**Bree's POV**

We chased each other around all night and had a war in Tami's room. Our war consisted of us building small forts and throwing teddy bears and other stuffed animals at each other. It was so much fun! We got all hiped up on a human food called pixie sticks and ice cream or something. I asked Tami were she got it and she just laughed until she fell backward onto her bed. I don't think she's allowed to have pixie sticks anymore. Or any of us for that matter after aunt Alice found out and confiscated the little bit we had left. Oh well. I think we were giving uncle Jasper and aunt Alice a headache. After that we did make-overs but we dressed tyler up as a zombie and he chased us for a while. We crashed from our sugar high around 10 pm. All I remember is laying down in my room I have here and everything went black. Good times. Good times.

_**That's the end but don't worry another ch is in process. I thought I should throw a good chapter in here so... tada! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank-you :D**_


End file.
